guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grenz Frontier
Ouch, that name hurts. "Grenze" is german for "border" or "frontier". :() --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 08:18, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :So its meaning is almost "Frontier Frontier"; Grenze minus the 'e'. The person(s) at ANet who create names are slacking off :P --Gares Redstorm 08:38, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::Exactly. Actually, if you use the word in a contraction, the "e" is left anyway (for example: "border patrol" would be "Grenzpatrouille"). --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 08:47, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Yes that is quite the painful name however doesn’t bug me nearly as much as Tyrannosaurus Rex (tyranos=king/ruler/tyrant rex=king/ruler/tyrant), why can people stop mixing Latin and Classical Greek? Especially when using the same word. A little off topic I know but just thought I would throw it in or an example of a common doubled up name. :Or the River Avon in Wales, Avon being Welsh for River. This sort of thing is quite common in the real world too, so maybe the ANet staff were just being ironic. --221.84.170.134 04:13, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :::Torpenhow Hill=Hill Hill Hill Hill.--Spawn 06:52, 22 July 2006 (CDT) the DDR (the former East Germany) was called a "Volksdemokratie". demos = Volk = the people; kratein = to rule; so it's "people-people-rule"; rediculous ^^ Another example in GW itself is Echovald Forest. The German word "Wald" means "Forest" in English. --numma_cway 16:21, 18 August 2006 (CDT) hold shrines or cap?? The Luxons seem to just fall apart on this map. I thought it was because everyone seems to just mob the res shrines and to not cap. However, I had a very competent PUG leader who insisted that holding the shrines made for easy victory, and he did lead us to a few wins doing this (maybe 50/50 success ratio in the time I stayed in the group). I'm always pro-capping, but wanted to see what people have to say about Luxon strategy on this map. EDIT: Duly noted, and now signed :) Brankoz 16:41, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :It'd be nice if you signed your comments by typing ~~~~ To answer your question: I often find that in this map constant rotation of shrines (Capturing and moving to another) is less effective than holding shrines, but you still need a group to constantly move from one shrine to another, in case they capture behind the frontlines. Bascialy what I'm saying is that the best strategy is 2/3 Mob and 1/3 Cap. Zulu Inuoe 02:13, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Bug: Warrior NPC respawn. In Grenth Frontier it has happend to me many times in the kurzick NPC warriors shrine, that a warrior respawns. I thought it might be normal that NPCs respawn after a while, but, I have come to realize that it could be a bug when I killed the warrior and it respawned after a few seconds, I killed the respawned warrior again and it respawned after a few seconds... I was alone, there were no oponent players around, one warrior respawned only, so there was not a change of ownership of the shrine involved on the happening. Also, I realize now that NPCs respawning happens in this shrine only.-- mariano 15:22, 21 April 2008 (UTC)